


Insecurities

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grief, Insecurity, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's just come back from holiday, but George's insecurities are still as high as ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

Three days Pansy had been back, three days. There was something about her that George didn't trust; she seemed different, aloof, not who she was when she left.

"Are you all right?"

Pansy was sitting opposite him at the dinner table, stuffing her mouth with all the foods she'd missed when she'd been gone. Truth was, no, he wasn't all right. They both knew he'd always had insecurities after his old girlfriend had cheated on him, but it was as though the uncertainty was just tearing him apart.

So he just blurted it out. "Did you cheat on me?" Pansy's faced screwed up into a ball, her cheeks red with anger and her eyes turning bloodshot.

"No, I fucking didn't."

George couldn't understand why she'd get so angry if she hadn't even done anything. As far as he was concerned, it was a simple question, and she should understand him asking, given what he'd been through before. He knew how Pansy felt about that, though; she said it was nothing to do with her and that she'd never cheat, so he had no reason to worry. If only it was that simple.

"Sorry," he grumbled, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Why do you think that?"

George shrugged, unsure if he was going to be attacked for what he was about to say. "You seem more aloof than when you left."

"So? I had a good time. I let my hair down. I got away from all the stresses here."

"You mean me."

Pansy sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't mean you." She threw her knife and fork down on the table, holding her head up with her hands. "Though I must say, I do find it difficult to cope when you're like this."

"I can't help it."

"I never said you could."

George looked solemnly out of the window. He used to be so happy, so full of life and humour, but after... Well, after Fred died, that all changed. It was as though he just couldn't be happy anymore. That changed temporarily when he and Pansy got together, but there were so many complications and difficulties within their relationship, like how their families reacted, that some days it didn't seem worth it. When people had finally accepted them being together, George focused on the fact that losing Pansy - as he had lost Fred - was a real possibility. It was that thought that left him terrified that something might take her away from him, including another man.

"How was your trip, then? I never asked."

"No, you didn't." It was apparent by Pansy's tone that this had greatly irritated her, but George thought she'd come a long way in trying to hide that. "It was good, thank you. I met a lot of new people -"

"Oh?" George soon realised there was too much suspicion in his voice and gave her an apologetic look. "What did you get up to?"

"Nothing like what you're imagining," Pansy clarified for him, though it was obvious she wasn't happy about having to do so. "We went scuba diving and salsa dancing, lots of fun things."

"You, scuba diving?" George laughed, a sense of his old personality rearing its head. "How did you cope? Didn't your nails break?"

Pansy pulled a playful face at him. "It was fun, actually. Though I'll admit, it took a few days for them to convince me to do it."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," he smirked at her. "So who is 'they' then?" Seeing the look on his face, he carried on speaking. "I'm just curious about the friends you made, that's all."

Pansy rolled her eyes, but continued all the same. "Alice, James, Kyle and Sandy. They were all in the same hotel as me, and we got to know each other down at the beach." Pansy laughed. "I was actually sunbathing, and James hit me with a football. I was outraged at first, there was sand all over me, but we laughed it off eventually - after he agreed to buy me a new bikini, that is."

"Typical Pans."

"Oi!" Pansy threw a piece of bread at him, and he caught it just in time before it landed in his food. "I'm glad I went, but I missed you. It was such a shame you didn't come."

George shrugged and muttered something about work being hectic. "Did you really miss me?"

Pansy nodded and smiled at him. "Course I did, you loon."

"You could've owled me," George suggested, remembering how upset he was when he hadn't heard from her at all for the entire duration of her holiday.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I was just so busy..." Pansy stood up from the table and made her way towards him, licking her lips sexily. George felt his insides tense up, his stomach get butterflies and his cock start to itch. "Speaking of getting busy, do you fancy...?"

George looked in the direction of her eyes, which were pointing straight towards the bedroom. They hadn't had sex since she'd come back - she said she was too tired - so he eagerly jumped up and followed her, watching her bum waggle. "You have one sexy ass, Pans."

Looking over her shoulder as she bounced onto the bed, Pansy winked at him. "I know." Her breasts jiggled as she patted the duvet, motioning him to come join her. He didn't need much more of an invite than that, and started undoing his shirt quickly, sitting beside her and kissing her passionately. Pansy let her fingers roam across his bare chest and tweaked his nipples, something she knew he loved. He was never really the dominant one in their relationship, but that was fine by him, particularly when it came to sex.

George undid his trousers while she whipped her dress off, and he nearly came there and then when he realised she was completely commando underneath it. Pansy jumped on top of him, and he noticed her beautiful red nipples were rock hard. He brought his hands forwards to touch them, but she batted them away and told him off for being a naughty boy.

"Here." Pansy placed his hands on her arse, and he couldn't really find a way to complain at that as she kissed his body, working from his neck downwards. Her lips were amazing and his cock was aching for her touch; he'd missed her so much he'd been wanking in overdrive. He thought it was a miracle he didn't get repetitive strain injury.

Pansy's lips finally brushed across his cock, but she avoided his head and he twitched in response. He pushed his body up towards her, silently begging, but she just smiled at him.

"We're not doing that today, love. I want a good, hard fucking." Pansy had only just finished her sentence when she grabbed his cock and aimed it at the entrance to her cunt, impaling herself on him. The sensations he felt as she did so were mind blowing, and he closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"I've missed you."

"Yeah?" Pansy was riding him roughly, her hands playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting them. "I missed you too, babe."

They hadn't had sex in so long that in a matter of minutes George completely exploded in ecstasy, unable to control himself. True to form, Pansy came almost immediately after he did; she loved the feeling of a man's sperm inside her. It was the one thing that really got her off. His breathing was very rapid and he felt exhausted, despite Pansy doing all the work.

She lay next to him and he put her arm around her, snuggling up together. Pansy may be dominant, but George knew she needed a good cuddle straight after sex to keep her feeling secure.

"You know, we could have just done that to relieve the stresses instead of your trip," he laughed, winking at her.

"You're the one who refused sex because you were worried I was thinking about someone else!" Pansy smiled as she said this, but George could tell there was a bit of defensiveness in her tone.

"And were you?"

Pansy pursed her lips. "No."

"We're good then!" He slapped her thigh, feeling content at her answers. He should know better than to think Pansy would cheat on him, particularly after all they'd been through concerning their families. It wouldn't have been worth the trouble for her if she'd just planned to sleep around, and he knew that.

There was a moment of silence before Pansy seemingly regained all her energy and jumped up, looming over him with a massive grin on her face. "You ready for round two, yet?"

"Only if you're asking."

"Oh," Pansy smirked, grabbing his semi hard cock and rubbing it slowly. "I'm not asking, love, I'm telling."

"I suppose I can do that," he said slyly, licking his lips to dry his mouth. "But before you do, I just want to say, we're good, yeah? I don't think you -"

Pansy nodded. "Good." She swatted his thigh to move him into a different position. "I want doggy style, this time."

George saluted her. "Yes Mistress!"


End file.
